


Bait and Switch

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Neville thinks his girlfriend isn't acting quite like herself. He's right.





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the prompts Neville/Parvati/Padma and 'patience', although the latter is used very, very loosely. Written July 2010.

“When did you get so knowledgeable about Herbology?” Neville asked, propping his chin in one hand. “I remember you had some trouble with it in school. That, and you didn’t like getting dirt under your nails.”

Parvati smiled, examining the aforementioned nails, impeccably done and perfectly varnished. “I _do_ read sometimes,” she answered airily, “and I learned how to grow some kitchen herbs in windowsill planters. There’s not nearly as much fuss or wear and tear.” Her smile turned impish. “Not all of us have space for our very own greenhouse.”

“It’s kind of a requirement for my business,” Neville replied, ducking his head. “It’d be a bit difficult to supply herbs to apothecaries without one.”

“I suppose you’re right.” 

Their food arrived, and Neville took a cautious bite of his curried lamb, making an appreciative noise and quickly taking a second bite. He watched Parvati tear into her chicken tikka and frowned. It was strange enough Parvati had insisted upon an Indian restaurant when she usually preferred trying non-native cuisines, but this...

“I thought you were vegetarian?”

“Erm...yes?” Parvati reached for some naan. “I am, ninety-nine percent of the time. Occasionally though, I absolutely _crave_ chicken. My grandmother made the best chicken tikka, and I miss it sometimes.”

Neville nodded his understanding and ate more curry. “We had a house elf do the cooking when I was growing up, but Gran liked to bake at Christmas. She’d make cookies and decorate them with icing sugar, and we’d trim the tree with them.” He smiled, reminiscing. “And then the next day she’d scold me and Great-Uncle Algie every time we stole one off the tree to eat before Christmas dinner.”

“Oh, that sounds like a lovely tradition.”

“It was.” Less lovely had been the tradition of visiting his parents after Christmas dinner, but the last thing Neville wanted was to ruin the evening’s mood, especially since Parvati seemed a bit off in some way he couldn’t quite define. 

He’d suss it out eventually. He only needed more time to observe and a bit of patience.

Following a dessert of kulfi flavoured with cardamom, they went and saw the latest Bollywood film...yet another thing Parvati didn’t usually insist on, although she seemed to enjoy translating for him; and he did enjoy the film, even though he thought the sudden breaks into song and dance at inopportune times more than a bit distracting.

Apparating back to Parvati’s flat, Neville smiled and said, “Thank you for a most unusual evening. I enjoyed the whirlwind cultural tour; it was a pleasant surprise.”

Parvati smiled shyly. “I’m glad. Would you like to come in?”

Parvati had stopped asking that question after their first month of dating. Something was definitely, well, not _wrong_ , but off-kilter. She’d been her usual bubbly self, laughing and friendly, but he’d never seen her eat meat until tonight, and she’d always seemed to keep her heritage separate from the rest of her life, acknowledging yet not embracing it.

“Is everything all right?” he asked, once he’d entered the flat and the door was closed. “You haven’t been yourself.”

Her eyes widened, shaking her head. “Rough day at work, that’s all. Being with you made everything much better.” Stepping into his arms, she smiled up at him. “I can think of a way you can improve it even more.”

“Oh, I think I can manage that.” Bending his head, Neville kissed her while backing her toward the bedroom, shedding clothing along the way. Laying her back on the bed, he settled between Parvati’s thighs and closed his lips around a dusky nipple, feeling it tighten beneath his tongue as it swirled over and around the tip repeatedly until Parvati let out a breathy moan before switching to the other nipple, giving it equally thorough attention.

“Oh, _Neville_ ,” Parvati murmured. She undulated beneath him, the heat of her arousal pressing against his groin. He knew if he touched her there he’d find her slick and waiting. He intended to shift his body further down, intended to taste her and drive her wild with pleasure, until she whispered, “In me. I want...please. I want you.”

That was quick, Neville thought. Usually one or both indulged in oral sex before intercourse, but if she couldn’t wait, she couldn’t wait.

“All right.” Giving her nipples a final lick and a gentle nip, Neville pressed between her thighs, entering Parvati slowly, eyes never leaving her face until he was fully sheathed inside, watching her lips part on a silent gasp. Bracing above her, he began moving, keeping his thrusts slow, almost leisurely.

“Ohhh...you feel wonderful,” Parvati breathed, one hand reaching up to brush his hair back from his face, fingers brushing over his cheeks and lips while he rocked gently over her.

“So do you.” Neville began thrusting faster, harder, letting his body take over. His hand slid over her ribcage and the curve of her waist, squeezing her hip before slipping between their joined bodies to find her core. He stroked her with his fingers, keeping his touch feather-light until Parvati’s hips began moving, matching his thrusts. A light sheen of sweat appeared in the hollow of her throat, the first fine tremors shivering through her as his fingers caressed her with greater intent.

He groaned as the first ripples of Parvati’s orgasm fluttered around his cock, becoming rapid spasms tightening and loosening around him, gripping and pulling him headlong toward completion. Parvati’s hips rolled against him, demanding more; and he complied, fire racing along each nerve, shooting down his spine as he came with a muffled grunt, spilling into her in slow pulses. Collapsing onto his elbows, careful not to crush her, Neville withdrew from Parvati’s wet warmth, rolling onto his side and pulling her into his arms. 

“Stay the night?” Parvati asked, snuggling against his chest. “You’re more than welcome to stay, if you want.”

“Don’t I usually?” Neville chuckled, nuzzling Parvati’s throat. “But if you insist, I won’t say no.”

~*~

Neville woke to wetness and lapping warmth at his balls. Humming in sleepy pleasure, he widened his legs a bit further.

Rather, he tried to. Someone else’s legs were in the way, and someone was kissing him on the mouth at the same time the tongue swiping across his balls retreated, only to make its presence felt further up, lips sucking at the underside of his cock, tongue fluttering over the pulsing vein.

Opening his eyes, he first saw dark eyes and black hair leaning over him, lips still moving over his. Peeking down, he saw identical eyes and hair just as wet heat slid over the head of his cock.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Parvati had never been particularly fond of Herbology, a subject in which her twin Padma had excelled. Parvati didn’t eat meat; Padma did. Parvati loved English theatre and trying different foods; Padma had always been proud of her cultural heritage. A Gryffindor, Parvati had never been shy, unlike bookish Padma.

No wonder Parvati had seemed different last night. She hadn’t been with him at all. He’d spent the evening with Padma.

He’d spent _last night_ with Padma. And now he had both twins, sharing the bed with him. He didn’t know whether to be flattered or angry.

“We talked about a threesome, remember?” Parvati – the _real_ Parvati – murmured against his cock, the vibration sending a riot of sensation along the sensitive flesh. “You said I just needed to find a willing partner, and Padma was willing. She said she wanted to spend time with you first, find out if the two of you would be compatible. You’re the two people I trust most in the entire world. I knew both of you would be in good hands while she conducted her...research.”

“I guess I passed muster, since you’re both here,” Neville replied, wriggling as Padma began nibbling at a sensitive spot on his neck. Parvati seemed to take this as her cue, tongue sliding the entirety of Neville’s length before circling the head. He whimpered at the dual assault, feeling his defences crumble. “We’re going to have to have a proper discussion about this, you know.”

“Of course, Neville,” the twins said together, just before Padma drew Neville into a deep kiss the same time Parvati’s mouth engulfed his cock, and he could no longer speak at all.


End file.
